The present invention is a roof system providing a long rectangular roof member having a generally wedge shaped cross section with a shingled interlock system that are butted up against the short side of an adjacent roof member with felt material beneath the butted joints.
In the past roofing systems included complicated structures having side and top-bottom interlocking members. Such systems have been either too costly or have failed to keep water from penetrating the roof systems.